Katz
Katz Is a Main Villain In Courage the Cowardly Dog. Unlike Courage's Other Enemies, Katz has no motives except doing evil deeds for the fun of it. A Mysterious Ruler wants Katz on his Side, since he knows about P Team's fears. Katz tells the ruler that he works alone, but Joins the team anyways. Katz helps Discord and the team eliminate the group and he tortures Count Veger, Liquid Snake, Alec Trevalyn and Pong Krell. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Katz appears as one of Discord's allies in the organization. After Discord's defeat, Katz was defeated and arrested. Mister Miracle was blackmailed by William Birkin to rescue Katz. With the help of Sam and Josh, Mister Miracle and Big Barda were able to break into the jail and released him. Katz learn about Discord's treachery and join BlackGarurumon to get revenge in him for betray him. Katz. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Katz returns once more as an ally to BlackGarurumon as opposed to Discord. This is confirmed when he sees Discord with the crew which and he in addition to Niju see. Katz and Niju both learn not only Discord is back, but Bender and The B Team members Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Twilight, Jack Frost and Picard are in this too and they're all working together. They agree to help Sunset plot payback on them Katz shows up with Sunset wanting revenge on Heloise, Bender , Skipper, Twilight, Phineas, Isabella, Discord and the others for White Wolf's Death. He also warns Evanora that the robot does understand magic and rather well. Katz and Niju place a bomb in the Sinisters of Evil Base trying to blow them up, before they can see the results they are captured by Jesse and his followers Katz and Niju are captured by Russell and Jesse decides to see to if he can get info out of them. They refuse since they are loyal to BlackGarurumon after hurting Erica, Erica breaks each one of their legs and Jesse has them eaten by Broodwing and Bishop. Allies and enemies Allies: Dr. Weil, Discord(formerly), William Birkin, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon Enemies: Courage, Muriel, Eustace, the Helper Squad, the B Team, the Alpha Team, the Membrane Elite, the V Crusaders, Discord, the Miracle Elite, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Sinisters of Evil Trivia *Unlike Other Cartoon Network Villains, Katz Is Cleverly one Of The Smartest Villains although his smugness does lead to his defeat. *He Also Did His Cruel And Dark Side To The P Team Long Time Ago, Except Knuckles and Shadowness, Both Brave to Fight Him. *He beliefs in sporting for some reason. *He is voiced by Paul Schoeffler. Gallery Snapshot 23 (11-11-2012 6-41 AM).png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters hailing from the Courage Universe Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Sociopaths Category:Mass Murderers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sadists Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Partner Category:Torturers Category:Characters who Debutted in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Animals Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Former Members of The Dystopia League Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Jesse's Cult's Victims Category:Villains without Reason or Motive Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Characters in LOTM: Monster Squad Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Murderers Category:Characters hated by Luigi777 Category:Minion